Kaelyn Charming
Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Kaelyn Regine Charming [she/her] is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. Se is the oldest daughter of a King Charming and Heiress to the Throne, which she will inherit when either of her parents dies or abdicates (she thinks is highly unlikely). She is an Alumnus of Ever After High, having the generic Princess Charming role. As the Rebel Movement was not present during her time, Kaelyn wouldn't have had a choice with her destiny, at least with how her parents were. If she was attending now, she most likely side with the Rebels or Roybels, both wanting and wanting her own path. Whichever side she would have picked, Kaelyn would definitely support her siblings with whatever they decide to do. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence Kaelyn Regine was born to the King and Queen of Londust, Easton and Journey Charming. Two years later, her younger brother and sister, Liam and Juniper were born. Two years after, her youngest sibling, AJ was born. TBC Attending Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Yearbook Year After Ever After High Post-Graduation Characteristics Personality and Traits Appearance Kaelyn is a slim and slender young woman around 5"5'. She has long black hair with a rather bright orange ombre, it's unknown if it is her actual hair or dyed, she's never revealed it, with bright, teal-blue eyes. She usually wears form-fitting clothing with dark colors and hints of turquoise, as she is pregnant, she wears looser clothing, as its more comfortable for her. Interests & Hobbies Powers & Abilities Skillset Fairytale - Damsel-in-Distress How Does the Story Go? : Main article: Damsel in distress '' The '''damsel-in-distress', persecuted maiden, or princess in jeopardy is a classic theme in world literature, art, film, and video games. This trope usually involves a beautiful or innocent young woman, placed in a dire predicament by a villain or monster, and who requires a male hero to achieve her rescue. After rescuing her, the hero often obtains her hand in marriage. She has become a stock character of fiction, particularly of melodrama. Though she is usually human, she can also be of any other species, including fictional or folkloric species; and even divine figures such as an angel, spirit, or deity. How does Kaelyn Fit into It? Outfits Having been born in the modern area, Kaelyn prefers modern clothing compared to her parents' older, traditional wear. She usually can be found in black with hints of turquoise. Quotes : "You cannot tell me if I want to keep my child. It's ''my child."'' : — Kaelyn to her parents upon her telling them she is pregnant. Trivia * Her full name is Kaelyn Regine Charming. ** Following the "English"/England naming, Kaelyn is an English name meaning "keeper of the keys; pure". ** The name "Regine" though a Norwegian name, it was chosen due to its meaning: "Queen". ** Charming, she's a Charming. Duh. * When she is announced at Royal Balls and whatnot she is called "Her Royal Highness, Crown Princess Kaelyn Charming". * Her teachers used to call her "Katelyn", which drove (and still does) Kaelyn nuts. She still hates it when people misspell or miss pronounce her name. * Her favorite color is turquoise. * She absolutely hates the older, traditional style of clothing her mother wears and sometimes makes her wear. Notes * Kaelyn's Pinterest Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:Charmings Category:Alumni Category:Royalty